Stranger in the Lab
by NoLionsInTokyo
Summary: I was aware that there would be changes within the Legion. After all, I had been absent for nearly two years. I knew that I couldn't expect everything to be exactly as I left it, but this? THIS! This was unacceptable! This was an outrage! Why? Because there was a stranger in my lab. Now a series of oneshots between Brainy, Lyle, and occasionally Shrinking Violet.
1. Lyle

Brainiac 5 P.O.V

I was pleasantly surprised by the warm welcome I had received from the Legion upon my return. The majority of my colleagues greeted me with smiles and kind words, telling me how much they have missed my presence at headquarters. I would return their smiles, however my mind was elsewhere. I felt trapped, suffocated by their smiles. It was strange, almost warm; comforting. I shuddered. Only a little longer until I could disappear into my lab.

After greeting as many Legionnaires as I could handle I retreated to the only true sanctuary I had known in Legion HQ: my lab. As soon as I am out of sight I bolt for my lab. The door shuts behind me and I let out a relieved sigh. I was finally able to get some peace and quiet; finally able to decompress _alone_.

I hear a crash from across the room followed by a small "Oops!"

I was aware that there would be changes within the Legion. After all, I had been absent for nearly two years. I knew that I couldn't expect everything to be exactly as I left it, but this? THIS?! This was unacceptable! This was an outrage!

Why?

Because there was a _stranger_ in my lab.

OoO

I took a moment to compose myself before calling out.

"Who's there?" I ask.

A brown-haired boy comes from around the mainframe in the middle of the lab. He is about my height, and is in a black, skintight suit, similar to that of the other Legionnaires, with a white, lowercase "i" on his chest.

"Hey." He greets me. "I'm Lyle, codename Invisible Kid."

"Hm, I suppose you are." I respond, unamused. I now know what the "i" on his suit stand for.

Invisible Kid looks at me as if expecting me to continue. When I merely return his stare, he prompts me.

"…and you are?" He asks.

I was somewhat surprised that he had not known who I was. I had figured that after the Brainiac incident the entire galaxy would recognize me, and and every being would have an opinion one way or the other. Not to mention he was a Legionnaire, and he was in MY lab. Nevertheless, I answered his question.

"I am Querl Dox of Colu." I respond. I had been going by my birth name when I was not with the Legion and simply forgot that I should've referred to myself as 'Brainiac 5.' In hindsight, my introduction would have been much more effective if it had not slipped my mind.

"Well Querl, it's, uh, it's nice to meet you, but what exactly are you doing in my lab?" Invisible Kid asked.

My jaw dropped and I saw red. His lab? HIS lab?! This was not his lab, it never was and never would be!

In an attempt to calm myself I began breathing rater heavily, causing Invisible Kid to give me a strange look.

"You… you okay there?" He questioned.

"No!" I yelled. He stepped back, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"I… I… that is-" He stuttered.

"This is not your lab!" I cut him off. "It never was! It is mine! I built it!" I screamed.

"I didn't ask for it! Cosmic Boy said I could use it!" He replied frantically. "What makes you think it was ever yours anyway?!" He retorted.

"I _know_ it is mine because, as I have previously mentioned, I built it." I replied, dangerously calm.

"Also," I began, growing more angry with every word I spoke, "I am Brainiac 5 and this was -is -my lab, my _sanctuary_ , and I will not have it intruded upon by plebeians such as yourself!" I was screaming by the time I had finished.

Invisible Kid looked thoroughly terrified, and I couldn't help but feel a smug sense of pride for defending my lab. After all, it is mine, not his.

Shrinking Violet then ran into the room.

"What's going on in here?! I heard-" She began, but stopped when she realized what most likely had happened.

"Oh boy." She whispered to herself.

"Brainy, this is Lyle. He joined about six months after you left. He's been helping me out in the lab, since I can't do everything on my own." She explained carefully.

I looked between her calm face and Invisible Kid's terrified one a couple times, then sighed.

"So the lab is going to be even more crowded now, isn't it?" I ask desperately.

"Yes." Vi states firmly. I groan. "And it's not a bad thing either." She points out sternly. "Lyle has some pretty great ideas, and he knows what he's doing when he works with machinery. He'll blend right in." She reassures me.

I sigh. "Fine. But I don't like it." I say. I then proceed to exit the lab to avoid any further conversation. I pause outside the door to listen and see if either of them would comment on my little outburst.

Invisible Kid spoke after a moment of silence. "Y'know, from what I've heard about him and how I had thought he would react, I actually think that went pretty well."

Shrinking Violet let it a muffled laugh at his comment. I found no humor in it whatsoever.

I could practically hear the smile on his face. I rolled my eyes as I set off to go familiarize myself with my new bedroom. However, one thought kept nagging at me: maybe having a new face in the lab wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Okay so what would you guys think if I turned this into a collection of moments of Brainy and Lyle, starting with this one and Brainy would slowly get more comfortable with Lyle, turning into an amazing friendship? Let me know what you guys think! Also, I'm going to rewrite Galactic Hope, because I just don't like where it's going, hope that's okay with everyone. ;)**


	2. Contacts

**Prompt: Lyle wears contacts.**

Lyle had been squinting at the text and holding it very close to his face for the last ten minutes. He was working slower than usual, often having to go back for parts since he had read the label wrong. Brainiac 5 was getting frustrated that his lab partner couldn't keep up.

"Lyle, what's going on today? You're just being so slow." Brainy complained.

"Oh uh, yeah." Lyle replied, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I can't find my contacts." The brunette admitted.

"Wait, you wear contacts?" Brainy asked in surprise.

"Yep. I can barely see without them. You're just a giant green blur. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to learn Braille." Lyle said, leaving the lab.

 _Fin._


End file.
